


garden variety

by usabuns



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Intimacy, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: Kokoro and Mitsuru enjoy the simple pleasures of life with their daughter, while thinking about their family’s future.





	garden variety

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote today since mitsukoko has been on my mind lately. i have a lot of headcanons for their adult life / modern au incarnations, so i incorporated a lot of them in here. i imagine they’re probably around 24-26 in this, for reference. enjoy!

”Look, Ai-chan...” Kokoro’s soft voice fades into a hushed whisper as she picks her daughter up, holding her close to her chest as she lifts herself up from a kneeling position. “This tree grows peaches, and I think they’re just about ripe.” 

Said tree is in the center of the modest, circular greenhouse that is attached to the back of Mitsuru and Kokoro’s house. In addition to the rose flowerbeds at the front of the house and a zen garden in the backyard, the couple had built this room to tend to more exotic flowers, as well as cacti, herbs, fruits, and vegetables. Often, they’d use the edible plants when cooking or baking. There was a stone path circling the tree, a step-stool, various garden tools set aside neatly off to the back, and a faucet to refill the various watering cans Kokoro liked to collect. 

There’s a gurgle from the two-year-old when her mother says this, as if she understands. The pale blue, ruffly dress Ai is wearing crinkles against Kokoro’s breasts, and smoothens out once Kokoro holds her small body out, bringing her closer to the faded brown branches of the tree. Ai’s chubby arms reach out, grabbing at the leaves and feeling the rough wood. “Pweaches...” she mumbles, mimicking the word to the best of her ability. The attempt makes Kokoro giggle under her breath. 

Ai keeps reaching for one of the fuzzy fruits, her fingers flitting over its surface—but she’s not strong enough to pull it off. “ _M-Mama_ ,” comes her quiet whining, trying with all her might to secure the peach in her grasp. Her grip keeps slipping; she’s just too small. 

So Kokoro gently brushes Ai’s hands away, shifting the girl’s position against her, and grabs the peach, plucking it off the branch. She picks the stem off and rubs the exterior against her dress front, wiping it clean. “Try some, dear,” she coos, handing the peach off to Ai. It’s a pale color, and a nice mix of firm but soft. “I think they’re really delicious.” 

”Aaahh...” Ai holds onto the fruit with both hands, bringing it up curiously to her face. She sniffs it, and after a moment she takes a big bite, the sweet juices staining the corners of her mouth. Ai smiles, and takes another bite just as Kokoro sets her down on her feet. “‘S good, Mama...” 

”I’m glad, Ai-chan.” Kokoro looks down at her briefly, smiling warmly. Ai continues to take small nibbles out of her peach, wiping at her cheeks, which are now slightly wet with peach juice, and the bit of drool dripping from her mouth. Humming to herself, Kokoro turns her attention to the tree again, carefully picking a few more fruits off and cradling them in her arms. Then, she reaches for the dark brown wicker basket she’d brought along and places the fruits gently inside. ”Ahh, we’ll fill our fruit-bowl up with all these fresh peaches. And then, will you help me make some nice desserts for your Godparents?” 

”Mmm, Mama,” Ai responds cheerfully, mouth full. Kokoro looks down again for a moment, and her daughter is nodding quite enthusiastically at the idea—even if she doesn’t quite comprehend what her mother is saying. One of Ai’s hands reaches to tug at the long, silky hem of Kokoro’s cream-colored dress, patting her thighs with a palm. “Mama.” Those big, bright, pine green eyes stare up at Kokoro’s face as two small hands offer the half-eaten peach to her. 

Kokoro crouches down to Ai’s level, ruffling her silvery blonde locks and then kissing her forehead gently. ”Thank you, Ai-chan, but I’m not hungry right now...” A ray of sunlight beams out from behind the fluffy grey clouds, filtering through the glass walls and illuminating Ai’s face. She winces squeezing her eyes shut, so Kokoro blocks it. “Here, you can finish up your peach in the shade.” As she reaches for Ai’s little hand, her daughter coos lightly, rubbing at her eyes with her forearms. Kokoro guides her to a spot underneath the long branches of the center tree, thereafter pulling up a wide, two-stepped stool for Ai to sit on. “There you go, Ai-chan. I need to go water now, okay?” She pats Ai’s lap while she says this, though Ai is too busy blissfully munching on her peach to nod or even mumble something. 

Her humming starts up again as she saunters over to the far side of the greenhouse, leaning over to pick up a sturdy metal watering can. It’s already full—well, mostly. She had planted sunflower seeds earlier in the morning, and had been watering them before Mitsuru had showed up with Ai in tow, asking her to watch the little girl since he still had a few more articles and book chapters to edit. It was the weekend, but a benefit of Mitsuru being an editor was that he got to work from home often, and could take care of Ai whenever Kokoro didn’t bring her to her flower shop. 

Kokoro tilts the can down, sparing a few side-glances towards Ai, watering the patch of strelitzia flowers, then moving on to the bed of soft genista. And the next is— 

”—Papa!” 

She hears Ai’s shoes clack against the stones as she runs, and Kokoro blinks before twirling around. Her husband is there, hardly across the threshold, the mint-tinted glass doors creaked open just enough for him to have passed through. But he’d been so quiet, and Kokoro had been so enthralled with her garden-work that she hadn’t even heard him. Ai had ran up and hugged Mitsuru’s legs with her free arm, and now he was picking her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she settled against his upper body. 

”You’ve made a little mess, Ai,” he says playfully, rubbing at Ai’s sticky face. She giggles at the contact, nearly dropping her peach. Mitsuru’s gaze drifts up to meet Kokoro’s. She’s walking toward them both, a tiny grin on her face, her silver watering can placed onto the step-stool. “Were you having fun with your mama?” 

In response, Ai giggles and throws herself forward, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck and nuzzling his chest. Mitsuru rubs her back, flicking the bow tied around her waist, laughing despite the sticky juice that she inevitably gets onto his skin. 

”—How did the work go, Papa?” Before he realizes it, Kokoro has sidled up next to him, clutching his bicep delicately with both of her slender hands. He looks down at her once she asks the question, and that’s when she rests her cheek against him and closes her eyes. 

Mitsuru’s cheeks burn a little, but there’s a smile on his lips. “It went well, Kokoro-san—“ There’s a curt grumble from her, as well as a tiny glare sent to him. “—Err, Mama...” It still feels awkward to say. Kokoro’s faux scowl quickly turns into a teasing smirk. “I got everything done.” 

”That’s good...” His wife doesn’t hesitate in squeezing his arm, the short, wispy locks of her wavy hair tickling his skin. “...Will I find some poems on my pillow tonight? Or in my lunch-bag tomorrow morning?” Her voice fades into a rather bashful tone. 

Mitsuru looks nearly as bashful, taking his own palm and running it atop the smooth wave of his slicked-back olive hair. “Probably both,” he says, face flushing pale. He hears Kokoro giggle under her breath. 

”I like those a lot, Mitsuru-kun...” 

He can’t help the small laugh that comes out. “You mean ‘Papa’?” 

A blush creeps along Kokoro’s face, its bright scarlet contrasting with her fair complexion. “...Papa,” she agrees, nodding her head in affirmation. One finger goes to tap her chin, as if she’s deep in her thoughts. “We still have to make food for when Miku and Futoshi-kun come over, right?” 

There’s a dismissive wave from Mitsuru. “Already done. I had some extra time once I finished editing.” 

Kokoro’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape as she stares up at her husband, a little shocked. Usually it was Kokoro who cooked the most, but Mitsuru was by far the better chef. Though, it was only a rare or special occasions when he did so. “Oh? You didn’t have to—“ 

”—It’s the least I could do. Sometimes you wear yourself out with everything you do around the house, Kokoro-san.” 

It’s sweet—so sweet that Kokoro goes on her tip-toes and presses a quick, chaste kiss to Mitsuru’s cheek. “... _Mama_ ,” she reminds, waggling a finger. 

”You’re unbelievable,” he grumbles, scratching the back of his head. This earns another quiet laugh from Kokoro. 

”Then... I’ll brew some green tea for them. I was thinking that I should make some desserts out of the peaches, but I’m not sure there’s enough time...” She brushes off her dress, straightening the smooth fabric. 

Mitsuru raises a brow. “That’s a good idea. Maybe we can do something simple, like melt some chocolate for dipping. Chopped peaches and pears would taste good with chocolate, wouldn’t they, Mama? Maybe apples, too...” His sentence drifts off, gaze shifting to look over the blooming flowers encircling them. 

Kokoro nods slowly, thinking back on what fresh fruits they had in stock in the kitchen already. ”Mmm, you’re right. It’ll be easy to do that.” 

Their small conversation is interrupted by a low slapping noise. Ai had began patting Mitsuru’s nape, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She’s pawing at his back, too, the last of her peach long gone, but the remnants still stuck to her chubby cheeks and sticky lips. 

“Oh, I guess she’s getting fussy after her snack...” Kokoro’s eyebrows narrow slightly, and her hands clasp together in front of her. 

Mitsuru repositions Ai, pulling her backward and cradling her in his arms. Ai gives a big yawn, her eyes glazing. She looks so peaceful and calm in this state of drowsiness, a contrast to the vivid and bubbly personality she normally had. 

”I hope she won’t sleep for too long.” Kokoro goes to take her from him, and he releases. She lifts her effortlessly, Ai slowly yawning again. “I should put her down for her nap soon—“ 

”—Stay a bit longer.” Mitsuru’s hand moves down to cup Kokoro’s cheek as she holds Ai tightly against her breasts, supporting her small body by nestling her palm onto the bottom of her legs. His wife looks up at him curiously, her expression one of momentary surprise but then shifts to a loving one. He tugs Kokoro close by the loose fabric of her long sleeves, hugging her tenderly. She’s so short that Mitsuru can rest his chin upon the top of her head—and he does, letting out a warm breath. He can feel Kokoro and Ai breathing against him. “...I love you both.” 

”I-I love you too.” Kokoro takes one of her arms and firmly wraps it around his waist. “I’ll always love you, Mitsuru-kun.” She peppers some kisses along his neck-bones, then the lower portion of his neck. Her fingers tap along the curve of his back, running up and down his spine. 

His palm clutches the back of her head timidly, petting her hair. “...Can I ask you something?” 

”Mmm...?” Kokoro tugs away, rich blue irises suddenly filling with concern. 

Mitsuru looks away. He plays with the platinum wedding band that rests snugly on his ring finger. Then he glances at Ai, gesturing towards her vaguely by flicking his chin. Kokoro catches on, following his gaze. Ai is resting already, eyes closed, chest moving up and down with her breaths. “Do you want to try for another?” 

Kokoro visibly stiffens a bit, clasping onto Ai tighter. A little gasp releases from her throat. “I-I mean...” She stops herself, kissing Ai’s temple and then tilting her head back up to face Mitsuru, who’s staring at her and blinking. Kokoro smiles cheekily, another blush forming. “Of course I do, but I didn’t know if you did...” 

”Soon, then?” Mitsuru asks, as Kokoro turns around, grabbing the basket of peaches from the stool. He promptly takes it from her as she begins to step towards the door leading into the house. 

”Soon,” Kokoro says, reaching down to clasp Mitsuru’s free hand. He can feel the cool gold of her own ring against his palm, making him shiver a bit. 

They smile at each other before walking back inside, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me or send requests here~
> 
> [tumblr](http://usabuns.tumblr.com)♡  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/usabuns)♡


End file.
